Universe 120: Danmachi
by Dimiel
Summary: After getting out of the endless void, Goku enters a world of RPG! Turns out that the Kaioshins and Hakaishin in this universe is gone as Deities was sent to Earth. What happens when Goku enters this universe? Will he be good or evil?(You guys already know the answer) Or will he eat to satisfy his hunger? I do not own DBZ/Super and Danmachi!
1. Universe 120: Danmachi Chpt 1!

**Chapter 1: Son Goku: A Mortal Who Became A Being Beyond God**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Back again with another story! And yes, I'm still writing chapter 3 of Universe 526: Date A Live and It's pretty damn hard! So I try my best to write as fast as I can and I'm very sorry for those who waited for it.**

 **Okay, on to the story! I had this story stuck in my mind but I couldn't get it off. So I think that it would be best if I make story out of it. Hope you readers like this fic and if you do, please review it.**

 **And if in case you all don't know, read my first fic, Prologue: Bye Bye My Universe. It's a prologue to all stories include this one so read it first to understand. It's just only one chapter! It shouldn't take long for you guys and gals to read! Also, there's a new side story from Danmachi called Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon?: Sword Oratoria. Hey, just tellin' if you readers don't know.**

 **He will be much younger than he used to be. And of course, I won't be lowering his power. So he still got Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan Blue. Anyways, without further adieu, hajime! Let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/Super and Danmachi or any other character that I've mention, except for my OCs.**

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

 **Opening/Ending Song**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Techniques** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

Universe 120, Earth…

A long, long time ago, the Deities came down on this universe's Earth-the Earth where humans or their children lives to seek excitement. And they decided that they would live here with the humans forever in the lower world. They also decided to seal away their divine power, and enjoy life with all the hardship and inconvenience that it entails. They can only offer the humans one thing: the power to defeat monsters, what they called blessing. The humans given this power became their servants, joining their famillia. They were all brought down from Heaven, although it wasn't one. The Kaioshins who watched the universe are long gone, same goes to Hakaishin. The Deities are not aware the existence of Kaioshin and Hakaishin or in other word, the don't know what Kaioshin and Hakaishin is and their existence.

However, everything changes when a certain being, who came from the other universe was transported to Earth. This being has a power beyond the Deities. This very being has a hunger for both foods and battles. This being also came to start it's new life as it's old life has been perished.

But if he has the power that is beyond the Deities then, will it become evil of the world or a hero? The answer to this question is…depends on who are we talking about.

* * *

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario…

At night….

A boy who has an appearance of a 16 year old, was walking through the large crowds. He had black spiky hair, a pair of shining onyx eyes and a cute-like appearance but he wore a hooded cloak. He also has an orange pole unsheathe from his back. He was observing his surrounding and he was amazed by it.

'Wow, this place looks old! But this isn't what I came for…everyone, I'll start my new life here…' The boy thought. He was in thought until he bumped a person by accident and the person fell.

"S-sorry about that!" The boy quickly apologized. He looked at the person who he bumped and found out that it was a girl. She had a long golden hair, gold eyes and a slender body. She wears a white dress with a blue line and flower patterns along with a blue skirt, white tights and blue shoes.

"It's okay…" She replied and the boy gave her his hand to stand up.

After standing up, the boy decided to do something. "My name is Son Goku, nice to meet you." The boy, revealed to be our hero, Son Goku happily introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Goku. My name Is Aiz Wallenstein." Aiz introduced herself.

"Wall-what-in?" Goku tried to pronounce the name but it was just too much for his brain. "Wallenstein." She repeated.

"I-I think I'm just gonna call you Aiz." Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Aiz. I wasn't looking where I was going." Goku again, apologized.

"I already told you, it's okay." She said. But then, she realizes that Goku's face was hidden by his hooded cloak. "If you insist, you can start by removing your hood so that I can see your face." She said.

"Okay." Goku removed his hood and revealed his feature. Aiz observe his face and found it that he is cute. "Is this enough?" Goku said with a bright smile still intact on his face. Aiz nodded and gave him a smile. "Then, I should get going. I have some things to do." He said. He ran opposite direction to where Aiz is going and gave her a wide wave in which, she replied it back with a simple wave.

"Come on, Aiz-tan! I'm hungry!" Someone called her. She turn her face back to her famillia and nodded. But once she look back to where Goku is heading, he suddenly disappeared.

'Where…did he go?' She wondered deep in her mind. 'When he bumped me…it felt like I was bumping a wall…' Aiz thought. She walk back towards her famillia and someone was calling her.

"Aiz-tan, what took you so long?" Loki, the goddess of her famillia asked.

"It's nothing…." She replied.

* * *

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, somewhere on a street….

"Whew…I think she was surprised when she bumped me…I didn't even fall! Well, better do my best to keep me from any kinds of suspicious that people will mistake me for." Goku said as he sighed deeply in relieve. He then entered some kind of street.

"Go away! We don't need some weakling girl!" A man yelled as he pushes a girl away and the girl fell. Goku was just walking until he heard a man yelling at someone. He stopped for a minute and a cry was sounded. Goku went to the sound and found a girl that has white hair was crying on the floor.

"Uhh…are you okay, miss?" Goku asked. She was surprised for Goku's sudden appearance. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Goku reassuringly said.

"O-oh…Y-yes, I'm fine…" The girl said while sobbing. Goku removes his hood and waited for her to regain composure. The girl then, stopped crying and stands up. Goku take a good look at her. She had long white hair, a pair of ruby red eyes and wore a simple clothing. She observe Goku and instantly blushes.

"W-w-what's your n-name?" She embarrassingly asked.

Goku tilted his head and it makes him looked more cute. "Oh, my name is Son Goku! What's yours?" He introduced himself and asked after that.

"M-my name is Bellia Cranel. Nice to meet you, G-G-Goku-kun!" She nervously introduced herself. Goku happily nodded and gave her a bright smile which makes her blush deepened.

"So Bellia, what was that about?" Goku asked.

Her blush disappeared and a sad smile was shown. "I was going to join a famillia…but I looked so weak and was rejected…" She sadly said.

Goku was confused because he doesn't know what famillia is. "Um…Bellia, can you tell me what is famillia?" Goku asked.

"You don't know what is famillia?" Bellia asked in shock and Goku nodded.

"Famillia is where you can get blessings from gods or goddesses. I want to become an Adventurer but I must have a famillia so I can access into a dungeon." She explained as Goku nodded. "If you don't mind, what is dungeon? Is it some type of food?" Goku asked.

"What? No! It's where you hunt monsters and gain magic stone!" She said, almost yelled at Goku's stupidity. Goku's Saiyan instinct kicked in as his blood boils for battle when he heard the word 'Hunt' and 'Monster'.

"Oh!" Goku said in excitement while nodding. "But what's magic stone?" Goku asked again.

"Are you…a foreigner?" Bellia asked and Goku nodded in response. She sighed deeply. "Magic stone is a stone where you can trade for Valis. Valis is Orario currency or in other words our money." Goku nodded in understatement. "Bellia," Goku called.

"Why did you want to become an Adventurer?" Goku asked.

"Well, few weeks ago, my grandfather died from falling into a deep valley when he was running from a monster. Once I heard the news, I decided to become an Adventurer and a legend!" She said in excitement mixed with sad tone. 'I want to become a female version of Arganaut…' She thought.

"I'm sorry and I understand…" Goku said. She looked at Goku who was staring at the night sky. "So, if you like, I can join you on finding a famillia. What do you say?" Goku said while grinning, surprising her.

"B-but, why?" Bellia asked. Goku's face turn into serious as his serious side took over.

"Because, I want to fight strong monsters!" He said in excitement as Bellia sweatdropped. "But mainly, it's because I can't leave a girl like you survive alone. It's what Granpa Gohan told me." Goku said. Bellia was wondering who he was talking about.

"Is he your grandfather?" She asked again. Goku nodded.

"Well, he's my foster grandfather but he died from a giant ape…" Goku sadly said while giving a sad smile.

Bellia felt like they're in the same boat so she apologized. "I-I'm sorry for that…"

"It's okay!" Goku happily said. "Past is past, nothing more. Now we must think about our future!"

Bellia blushes and nodded. "O-okay then, you can follow me…" She said while still blushing.

"Alright! So, where should we go fir-" Goku was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"I don't think you need to do that…"

"Who's there!" Goku demanded as he puts his guard up. 'Dang! I let my guard down that I didn't notices who was watching us. This Ki felt different than Human's…so what is it?' Goku asked himself.

"Do not be offended, youngsters." The voice reassuringly said. The voice then, revealed itself. It happens to be a little girl or a teen not older than both Goku and Bellia. She had roundish blue eyes and light-black hair tied into twin tails. She wore a white mini dress with blue ribbon around her collar and one tied under her breast around her arms and a pair of white gloves. She is barefooted which made Goku thought that she couldn't afford her own living expenses.

"A-a-a G-Goddess!" Bellia shout out in shock. Goku was surprised once she said this.

'No wonder her Ki feels different…and it looks like she sealed her powers away.' Goku thought.

"Goddess?" Goku asked.

"That's right, young man." She said to Goku. "Okay then, what do you want with us?" Goku sarcastically asked. He didn't impressed by the fact that standing in front of him is a goddess. He already has seen a something more than that.

"Both of you are looking for a famillia, right?" She asked and both Goku and Bellia nodded. "Well, it's your lucky day!" She said while smiling brightly. Bellia's eyes widen in relieve for she has found…a famillia.

* * *

2 weeks later…

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Dungeon, Fifth Floor…

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" Bellia panickly said while running. 'I came in without Goku-kun!' She thought. " **Raaaarrgghh!** " Something roared behind her. 'How did a Minotaur appear in the Fifth Floor!?'

She was panting heavily as a creature that happens to be a Minotaur, chasing her. Still running, the Minotaur smash some debris on the way. She kept running but she ran into a dead end. She then cried for help as the Minotaur lashed his fist back, readying to punch her. Bellia could only close her eyes and cover herself in fear. She waited for the impact but it never came. She open her eyes, only to see Goku, holding the Minotaur's fist with his hand. He wore a long sleeve Gi, black undershirt, blue and black boots and a familiar fuzzy belt.

"You okay, Bellia?" Goku asked. She slowly and stutteringly nodded as Goku smiled at her and turn his face towards the Minotaur with his face changing into serious.

Goku pushed a little bit and it sends the Minotaur crashing over a wall. Goku sighed deeply in relieve.'I've never seen this kind of monster on this floor…good thing that I secretly followed her or else…who knows what could happened.' Goku thought.

"Where did this monster appeared?" Goku asked Bellia, who was staring at Goku in amazement. She snapped from her thought.

"I-I was just walking to f-find monsters then it appeared out of nowhere!" Bellia replied.

"Hmm….someone must've let it pass on deeper floor and it eventually came up here." Goku said. "Bellia, get out of the Dungeon while I distract this monster."

"What!?" Bellia yelled. "I can't leave you here! Kami-sama will be really mad at me and I'll be mad at you!" She said, surprising Goku.

"It's okay…It's not like I'll die." Goku said while smiling.

" **Raaaarrrggghhhh!** "

"Now, hurry up!" Goku said as his serious side took over. 'My blood is boiling for battle…this is exciting!' Goku thought while smirking. Bellia just could stare at him with amazement, respect and a hint of love before she ran away.

"Just promise me that you'll be coming back!" She said.

"Yes, I promise." Goku replied. She nodded and ran as fast as she can. Goku then crouch down into his Turtle Hermit stance with a hint of excitement written all over his face. "Come on!" Goku taunted. The Minotaur stands up and was really pissed that a lowly Human can sent him crashing over a wall.

" **Raaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhh!** "

With that, the Minotaur ran towards Goku with it's hand cooked back. He lowered his power input to 0.0002%. Goku smirked even widely as the Minotaur was ready to launch it's punch. While they were at it, a certain girl was observing the battle. Goku launch his punch as the Minotaur too, launch it's punch and both fist collided. Goku's punch was so strong, that the Dungeon itself, shook for a few seconds. The Minotaur's hand exploded and it's blood were splashing everywhere. Luckily for Goku, he didn't get wet by the bloods.

" **Roooooaaarggghhhh!** " The Minotaur scream in pain while holding his shoulder since his whole arm is gone.

The girl who observe this was shock at Goku's display of strength. Goku decided that he would end the battle quickly because he already cause something that is unnecessary and it will cause some suspicion. He raise his palm, pointing towards the now one-armed Minotaur. The girl was confuse on why he raised his palm. 'What is he doing? Better watch this…'

Then, a yellow ball appeared on his palm as it shining brightly. Goku send a simple Ki ball towards the Minotaur and it hit it. " **Rooaaarrrgghh!** " It scream before turning into nothingness. Goku's serious side turn into his carefree as he sighed in relieve. "Whew! Better go ho…..mmm….eee?" Then, he immediately fell on the ground. 'Damn it! I haven't eaten for days and now a simple Ki wave can make me in this state?' He thought in frustration as he continues. 'Better rest up first and bring two-no! Three large fish back to Kami-sama…' After that, he pass out of his hunger.

'What kind of Magic is that!? No, that is not Magic. It felt really different than Magic.' The girl thought.

The girl walk up towards Goku while staring the burn marks. She tried to lift but he was too heavy. She didn't know what to do and she can't just leave him there. She sighed and gave him a lap pillow. "Son Goku…how strong are you?" The girl appeared to be the Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstein.

* * *

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Gulid…

"Eina-san!" Bellia called out at a certain person.

"Huh? Bellia-chan!" Eina replied her call.

"This is bad, Eina-san!" Bellia said to Eina who was really curious. She reached Eina and blurted something that she can't understand panickly while her eyes were watering. "Minotaur-appeared-Goku-kun-was-there-so-I-had-to-run-and, and, and…" Bellia said.

"Calm down, Bellia." Eina said to her. She calmed down for a few seconds. "Better?" Eina asked and she nodded in response. "Now tell me what happen." She said.

* * *

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Dungeon, Fifth Floor…

"Hmm…What a strange hair…" Aiz said while playing Goku's hair.

She was curious on why his hair was spiky. It was weird, she has never seen a boy that has spiky hair like Goku. Then, she saw an unusual belt. She grabbed Goku's familiar fuzzy belt out of curiosity and it felt like real fur. Luckily, Goku trained to conquer his weakness and that is his tail and able to control his Ape form, Oozaru. While she was grabbing Goku's tail, he was having a nightmare. He was sweating and panting heavily. Aiz notices this and stopped what she was doing.

Dream Sequence start

" _ **Picollo!" Goku shouted out for his name as Picollo has been pierce by Frieza's laser through his chest.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry but if you think your little friends can escape me you're sadly mistaken!" Frieza said as he pointed his index finger towards Krillin, blast a Ki and made Krillin float.**_

 _ **"Ha ah ah!" Krillin panickly said as he tried to escape but it was impossible.**_

 _ **"Hope you aren't afraid of heights!" Frieza said while grinding his teeth in frustration.**_

 _ **Krillin, again tried to escape but it still aren't possible for him. Frieza raised him towards the sky as Krillin scream.**_

 _ **"Please, no!" Gohan, Goku's first son pleaded but Frieza ignored it.**_

 _ **"Krillin!" Goku shouted.**_

 _ **"Hehehahahah!" Frieza evilly laughing.**_

 _ **"Stop it, Friieezaaa!" Then, Frieza clench his fist.**_

 _ **"Gookuuu!" Krillin shouted before exploding.**_

Dream Sequence end

Goku instantly open his eyes as he panting badly from the nightmare he had. 'Dream, huh?' Goku thought as he sighed in relieve and closed his eyes.

He didn't notices Aiz becaise his eyes were closed. 'Looks like fishing ti…..me?' Goku then notices he felt something warm and soft at the back of his head. 'Where am I? What's with this sensation?' Goku opened his eyes only to find a pair of golden eyes staring him. "Huh?"

"Did you have a good rest?" Aiz asked. Goku was dumbfounded and could only reply 'yes'.

"Wait, is that you, Aiz?" Goku asked as he stands up. She nodded and gave a smile. "Oh! Long time no see!" Goku said while giving her a bright smile. "What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I was looking for a Minotaur that was passed through my famillia and found you sleeping here." She replied. Goku saw the burn marks and a large magic stone. He went and took the magic stone before going back to Aiz.

"Thanks for looking out for me." He thanked and she just nodded. "How long was I out?" Goku asked.

"Just for a few minutes." She replied.

"Well then, I've got to go. My familia must've have been worried for me." Goku said. He walk towards the exit direction. He stopped. "Oh, and if you need anything, just tell me. Think of it as my thanks." Goku said while giving her a thumb up and a smile. She smiled back and nodded. "Anything?" She asked. "Yup!" Goku replied as he wave her while running.

"Bye, Aiz!" He said as he ran. She waved at him. "See you next time…Goku."

When Goku was out of her sight, he IT( **Instant Transmission** ) out of the Dungeon.

* * *

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Guild…

"That's what happened!" Bellia said.

"Then…no! I don't want anoth-" Eina words was cut off by a sudden voice.

"Bellia! Where are you?" Goku yelled, surprising all the people in the guild.

"Goku!" Bellia yelled as she ran towards Goku and embrace him with a hug, shocking all the people in the Guild. It's been two weeks and Goku was like a brother to her. "You idiot!" She said.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Goku said as Bellia tightened the hug.

"Goku-kun!" Eina said as she sighed in relieve. "So, you're going to explain, right?" Eina said.

"Yes, but first, I'm going to get some Valis." Goku said with a large grin on his face as he took out a large magic stone.

After exchanging magic stone to Valis…

"And that is what happened." Goku said after he explain.

"So, you're telling us that you were running away from the Minotaur, ending up tripping and a girl named Aiz Wallenstein saved you?" Eina said, shock that he met the famous Aiz Wallenstein.

"Yup!" He lied. He notices both Bellia and Eina ha shock and awe expression on their face. "Why are you guys making that face?" Goku curiously asked both of them.

"Did you not know who is Aiz Wallenstein?" Bellia asked with a dumbfounded face.

"Of course I knew her!" Goku immediately said. "I met her 2 weeks ago before I met you." Goku happily said, again shocking both of them."Why are you guys asking me that?" Goku said as his stupidity grew higher.

"Ne Goku-kun," Eina called. Goku turn his face towards her. "Do you know who the Sword Princess is?" Eina asked. Goku gave her a confuse look and shook his head. "Apparently, Aiz Wallenstein is the Sword Princess…"

"Oh…"

…..

…..

"Ehhh!?" Goku instantly yelled. He already heard the stories of the Sword Princess that she became level 2 in a year. "That mean she's strong, right!?" Goku asked. Both of them gave him a confuse look.

"Didn't you saw that she killed the Minotaur that was chasing after you?" Bellia asked as Eina nodded in agreement.

'Ah, crap…' Goku nervously thought.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Haha…haha…" Goku said and nervously chuckling. "Well!" Goku said as he stands up. "We better get going, Bellia. Let's surprise Kami-sama while she thought that we went to Dungeon and going home later than we are right now." Goku suggests as he try to avoid the subject that they were talking about. Bellia nodded happily while Eina sighed.

"I'm just glad that you're okay…" Eina said in relieve.

"Yeah, me too." Bellia agreed with Eina.

"Now, let's go!" With that they started to walk towards the exit. "Bye, Eina-san! And I love you!" Goku said while running, shocking both Eina and Bellia.

"Mou, Goku-kun! You shouldn't say that outloud!" She said before chasing him. "Bye, Eina-san! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Bellia-chan!" A hint of blush was seen on Eina's face for Goku's carefree attitude. "Maybe I was too nice…" She said.

* * *

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Hestia Famillia Hideout…

"We're home!" Both Bellia and Goku yelled. Then, Goku was tackled by the head of their famillia, Hestia.

"Welcome home, both of you!" Hestia happily said. Bellia was staring at both of them with a hint of jealousy."You guys home early today. What happened?" Hestia asked in worried tone.

"Bellia almost killed herself in the Dungeon." Goku said.

"You were also almost killed yourself, you know!?" She retorted back.

"What!? Are you both okay!?" Hestia said as she checked both of them for any visible injuries.

"Yeah, we're both perfectly fine!" Goku said in reassuring tone.

"We wouldn't leave you alone and helpless in the world." Bellia said and gave her a smile.

Hestia sighed deeply in relieve. "Okay, glad to hear it! I'm going to choose to believe that, so you guys better not letting me down!" She said.

"Of course!" Both of them said.

"Oh right! I have a delicious present for both of you today!" She said as she revealed the present that happens to be fried potatoes. "Ta-dah!" She introduced.

Goku could only stare at it with a watering mouth but he know that he can't just eat the potatoes. It could finish up not more than a minute!

"Where'd you get those fried potatoes?" Bellia asked while hanging her jacket.

"You guys know how I started working on that food stand? Since more customer started coming, they gave me as a reward!" She replied with a proud tone. Goku was walking up the stairs with his power pole unsheathe on his back.

"Goku?" Bellia called. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I can't eat those potatoes so I'll just catch some fish." He replied. Both of them knows that Goku has a large appetite. Hestia get one patato and gave them to Goku.

"At least have one." She said before smiling. Goku nodded and took the potato and gave them a wave.

"Goku-kun is working pretty hard, huh?" Bellia said with a blush on her face. 'The way he was protecting me…'

"Goku-kun may be weak, but his will to protect the one he cares about is formidable." Hestia said, agreeing with Bellia. "But, who will get his first affection?" She smirked at Bellia as Bellia too, smirked back.

"Oh? We'll see about that!"

'The truth is, he is not weak…' Hestia thought as she remembers the status that she got from Goku.

* * *

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, somewhere in the lakes…

"Hmmm…Syr, Are you sure it's here?" A person asked another person called Syr.

"Yes! It's got to be here…" They search and search and founded a lake.

"So, this is the lake that everyone's been talking about?" The person asks Syr.

"Yes, Ryuu. This lake has been said that a monster forbids anyone entered here." Syr said to now revealed as Ryuu.

"Wait, whose cloths is that? Is that…campfire?" She , she realizes something as her eyes gone wide. "Syr! Hide, now!" She yelled quietly. Both of them immediately hide at certain hiding spots.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?" Syr asked.

"Someone is here…" Ryuu replied.

The lake shook for seconds then it stopped. Suddenly, a large boom was heard from the lake as large waves was created.

"What is that!?" Syr shockingly asked.

The water splash away as a gigantic fish was jumping out of the lake. **THUD!** A large thud can be heard as the fish looked like it has been killed.

"Syr, is that the monster that people talked about?" Ryuu asked Syr, who had terrified look on her face.

"T-that…it i-is! Yes, t-t-that's the m-monster!" Ryuu was wondering why the fish jumped out of the lake without a reason.

"Fuyaaa!" A voice can be heard. Both of them immediately hide in more stealth.

"This is the biggest fish I've ever caught!" The voice said, making Ryuu more curious.

'Catching fish? What kind of person that catches fish that big?' Ryuu thought.

"I'm going to be stuff after I eat this whole fish!" It said, shocking both Ryuu and Syr. Then, they both take a look at the person who caught the 'Fish'. It appears to be a boy, and that boy is Goku. Apparently, he is not naked. He wore his pants but left the tail swinging. The first they notice, was his spiky hair, then his physique, which is pretty impressive and then the tail.

"A…tail?" Syr said, not believing on what she saw.

"I've never seen an animal person who has monkey tail. This is pretty mysterious to me…" Ryuu said as Syr nodded and continued observing. Syr was blushing when she took a good look at Goku's face while Ryuu was impressed by it. However, Goku notices them but decided to leave it because he felt no evil intentions from them. He use a large pointy wood stick and stick it through the fish like it was nothing. He started to grill the fish until it's well done.

Both girls were watching him with awe. He just rolled a gigantic fish that maybe has a weight equal to that of a house like it was just rolling a pencil. He kept rolling, rolling, rolling and rolling until he felt uncomfortable with the gazes that was shot directly at him. He decided to call them out and sighed.

"You know, I've been noticed that you guys are hiding." Goku said, surprising Syr and Ryuu. "You can come out now."

Both girls came out as Goku observe them. The first came out is Ryuu. She had sky blue eyes, green hair and wore some kind of maid outfit. Then, Syr came out. She had bluish grey hair, a pair of grey eyes and wore the same outfit. "So, who are you and why are you spying me?" Goku asked.

"That's rude for someone who didn't introduce himself." Ryuu said to Goku.

"Oh, okay then. My name is Son Goku, nice to meet you." Goku introduced himself as his carefree attitude is taken out.

"Well then, my name is Ryuu Lion. Nice to meet you." Ryuu introduced herself as Syr continues.

"My n-n-name is S-Syr Flova, n-nice to m-m-meet you, G-G-G-Goku-kun!" She nervously introduced herself because…she has a crush on him, obviously.

"So, tell why you guys are spying me." Goku asked. He was afraid that they might spy him so they could steal his fish.

"We were looking for a monster forbids anyone to enter the lake. The monster already killed 6 people and no one dares to enter this lake and hunt the monster." Ryuu explains while Goku nodded. "Apparently, someone already taken care of the monster." She said while looking at Goku's fish. Goku look at where Ryuu was staring at and realized that the monster was the fish he caught.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Goku apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"No, thank you for taking care of the monster even though it's not your real intention." Ryuu said.

"If I heard about it, I could've hunt the monster down." Goku said while giving her a bright smile.

"Well then, Son-san, enjoy your dinner. Syr, let's go." She said as Syr nodded. Both of them decided that they don't asked what kind of animal person he is, even though he is not one. They disappeared into the darkness of the forest as Goku sighed in relieve.

"It's a good thing that they're not coming here to steal my dinner." With that he started to chomp down the gigantic fish like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

5 in the morning

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, streets…

"Bellia, you sure you want to go into the Dungeon this early?" Goku asked.

"Yes! I want to become stronger!" She said to Goku with a tone that is full with determination.

"Okay then, just don't push yourself too far." Goku said.

"Don't worry!" She said, reassuring that she'll be okay. "Oh! Kami-sama just checked my status yesterday night and my agility went up! She said that it was probably because avoiding the Minotaur." She proudly said while putting her fist on her chest. She always acted like a tomboy but she still like boys, mainly having a huge crush on Goku.

"Wow! I'm really happy for you, Bellia!" Goku said while clapping gently, making her blush. Suddenly, she felt someone was watching her and she immediately turn around, trying to find whoever causing that gaze.

Goku on the other hand, felt his seventh sense tingling. 'What was that just now?' Goku thought before calling Bellia back. "Bellia?" He called. She turn her head towards Goku. "Is something wrong?" Goku asked, worried.

"N-no, it's nothing…" She replied. 'What was that?' She asked herself deep in her thought.

"Ano…" Goku turn his face towards the direction of the voice only to see a familiar face close to his.

"Sorry about that." Goku apologized. Then, he notices that the person in front of him was Syr.

"Eh!? Syr!?" Goku said in shock.

"G-G-Goku-kun!?" She instantly blurted out, also in shock.

"What's this? Goku-kun, do you know her?" Bellia asked out of both curiosity and jealousy.

"Y-yeah! I met her last night while I was catching a gigantic fish." Goku explain.

"Is this girl with you?" Syr asked.

"Yes, she is an Adventurer like me and we both are in the same familia." Goku replied.

"Is that so? Well, my name is Syr Flova. Nice to meet you!" Syr introduced herself.

"My name is Bellia Cranel, nice to meet you too, Syr-chan!" Bellia happily introduced herself. 'Another rival, huh?' Bellia secretly thought.

"So Syr, Is there something you need?" Goku asked.

"Oh, your friend, Bellia dropped this while she was running yesterday." She said as she handed out a small magic stone.

"Magic stone?" Goku said as Bellia took it and was confused.

"I thought I traded them all in yesterday…" She said.

"Sorry about that. Thank you very much for handing this out for me.

"You guys are Adventurer, huh?" She said as both of them nodded. "Both of you're heading into the Dungeon this early?" She asks again.

"Yup!" Both of them said together until Goku's stomach violently growled.

"Hehehe…" Goku nervously chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"Didn't you ate this morning?" Bellia asked.

"N-no…" Goku said in disappointment.

Then, Syr gave Goku a simple wrapped up lunch box.

"H-how much is this?" Goku asked.

"It's free." She said. "It's not much, but-" She was cut off by Goku.

"I-I can't take this! This must've been your breakfast, right? Also, I can't just take a lunch from somebody that I just met!" Goku said in sad tone. Bellia was watching the scene with jealousy.

"Come on, Goku-kun!" Bellia called.

"Alright! Hang on for a second!" Goku replied her call.

"Don't worry about it. There'll be something for me to eat once the pub opens." She said, reassuringly.

"Thank you." Goku thanked her. "Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?" Goku asked.

"Okay, if you insist. Make sure you come eat here tonight!" Syr said. Goku nodded.

"Okay! I'll try my best to come here tonight!" Goku replied.

"It's a promise!" She happily exclaimed.

"I should be going now, bye Syr!" Goku said and ran towards Bellia.

"Bye, Goku-san!" She wave him goodbye with a blush on her face. 'Good luck. I'll see you tonight...'

* * *

After going in the Dungeon, 7 in the night,

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Hostess Of Fertillity…

"Goku-kun," Bellia called.

"Yes?" Goku replied.

"Why are we here again?" She asks.

"We're here because I promised Syr that I'll be coming!" Goku happily exclaimed.

"Why is Kami-sama not here with us?" She asks again.

"I don't know about that and she seems to be in some bad mood. She said that she was going to a party with her co-workers after that." Goku replied.

"Oh, what did you tell her?" She asked yet again.

"I said that I was going in a date with you." Goku bluntly said. Bellia's face turns into tomato.

"W-wh-what a-are you talking a-a-about, G-G-G-Goku-kun!? D-date!?" She yelled at Goku who has a confused look on his face.

"Yes, a date. Eina-san said that a date is when a boy and a girl go to a place together." Goku said, with a wrong definition of 'Date'.

'Oh…he got the wrong concept of date…but whatever! At least I got a date with him.' She thought. "O-o-okay! Let's go in!" She happily said.

"Alright! I'm hungry! With the amount of Valis we've got, it should be enough." Goku said as he followed Bellia in.

Syr appeared and was surprise on who she saw. "Oh! Goku-kun! You came!" She said happily at Goku.

"Yup!" Goku said.

"Well then, come on in!" Syr said, welcoming both of them.

After booking a table…

"So, both of you are Syr's friend?" Both of them nodded. "You guys are pretty cute for an Adventurer." The chef said to Goku and Bellia.

"Please leave us alone." Bellia sarcastically said. Goku was ordering foods with his Valis that he collected with the amount of more than 2 million.

"Well, your friend there has a big appetite!" The chef said. After the order was served, Goku ate at fast rate that made the employees looked at him with disgust and awe while Bellia just ate simple noodle.

"Well? Did you have fun?" Syr asks Goku. Goku gulp all the food.

"Yup! Definitely!" Goku replied. There's nothing that can made him happier than foods.

"It looks like I'll be able to count on getting paid a lot tonight." She said. Goku smiled brightly at her which caused her to blush.

"Well, I'm glad for you." Goku said. Syr then turn her face to the happy and cheering crowds to hide her blush.

"Isn't it great how many different kinds of people come here?" She asked, trying to change subject. "When there's so many people, there's so many things to discover…" She said as Goku nodded in agreement while eating his food in large amount.

"I can't help but excited. You could say that my hobby is meeting new people…it makes my heart pound." She said to Goku as he gulp all of the foods in his mouth at once. Bellia was slurping in her noodles in sarcastic way.

"That's pretty amazing thing to say." Bellia said while slurping the noodles while Goku nodded.

"Nya!" A voice of a cat person yelled, attracting both Goku and Bellia's attention.

"The customer with reservation has arrived!" The cat person announces as people that seems popular entered the pub. They were 10 people. The people came in one by one as famous faces were revealed. The last one to came was the Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstein. Bellia's eyes widen on seeing who she admired was in her eyes. Goku realize that Aiz was there but didn't want to interrupt due to still eating.

"Oh, it's Aiz! Bellia!" Goku said while pointing towards Aiz. Her mouth was wide opened and was more in shock that he acted like Aiz was just some friend of his.

"Hey! She's gorgeous!" A man said as another continues.

"Idiot! Look at that emblem! That's the Loki Famillia!"

"The Giant-Killing Famillia?" A man asks.

"So that's the Sword Princess?" Another man said as Aiz elegantly entered the pub. Bellia was in the state of shock, awe and excited.

"Hey, Bellia, Bellia!" He called but Bellia didn't response and just staring at Aiz with wide eyes and her mouth left wide opened.

"Hmm…looks like she's in some kind of stuck mode." Goku said while Syr giggled at Goku's stupidity. Then, Goku looked at Loki Famillia in deep thought. 'Is being famous such a big deal?'

"Good work out there in the Dungeon, guys! We're having a feast tonight! Drink up!" Loki boasted as all the members cheered up and drank their beers or any kind of alcoholic drinks. Goku finished up his foods and paid while Bellia regain her composure.

"The Loki Famillia are regular customers." Syr said while staring at the cheered famillia that was having fun. "It's seems their goddess, Lady Loki, really likes this place." Syr said while Bellia looked at Aiz with admiration.

'It's a good thing that Goku brought me here in a date! This is the luckiest day that I've ever had!' She happily thought to herself while Goku was wondering on why Bellia acted different than she was.

"Ne, Goku-kun." She called and Goku turn his head towards her direction. "Let's stay here a bit longer…" She said and Goku nodded. Goku didn't mind as long as he is stuffed.

After some time later…

Goku was sleepy and tried to keep his eyes from closing while Bellia observe Aiz.

"Okay!" A drunk man that has wolf ears and tails that is gray yelled and smack his chug on the table, waking Goku on the way. "Aiz, let's tell them about that thing." The wolf looking human said. His name is Bete Loga, one of the top Adventurers in Loki Famillia.

"That thing?" Aiz asked, confused.

"You know! We let a bunch of Minotaurs escape on our way back. Someone else took out the last one on the Fifth Floor, right?" Bete said.

"Did you remember the weakling girl that was chased by the Minotaur, right?" He said as he continues. "A little girl that was obviously just started adventuring got cornered by one of the Minotaurs who ran from us. She couldn't do anything and just cover herself like a little girl that lost her daddy and it was pretty funny and she looked pity!" He said as he burst into laugh and two of the famillia members was nervously laughing.

Goku tried to calm his anger down as Bellia's eyes were watering and it dropped off on the table.

"How pathetic is that?"

"I think in that situation, she can be hardly blamed." Aiz said as Bellia's fist tightened.

"Enough, Bete. It was our fault for letting the Minotaurs escape from the seventeenth floor. You should be ashamed." An elf woman said. Her name is Riveria Ljos Alf, she is High Elf which is an expert on using magic.

Bete smack his hand on the table. "What's wrong with saying trash is trash!?" He angrily said as Bellia's fist tightened even more. "What do you think, Aiz?" He asked.

Bellia couldn't take it anymore and she boosted away from the pub, leaving the worrying Goku. "B-Bellia!" Goku called.

"What? A dine-and-dash?" One of the members said. Aiz notices this but didn't know who that was. Goku didn't know what to do and just standing there while holding his anger.

Then, Bete started to open his mouth. "What's this? Ha! Did you just got dum-" His words were cut as Goku instantly gave him a glare. The glare was powerful enough to send a strong wind that made him shut up. The Loki Famillia was shocked at this as Aiz realizes Goku.

"Silence…before things get ugly…" Goku said in low and dark tone.

Bete was flinched. He has never seen a glare like Goku's that is enough to make him shut his mouth. However, being stubborn, he tried to continue but again was shut up by another wind but even more strong once Goku's glare intensified. His eyes were turning into emerald green for a second and his body was sparking with lightning. He then run going after Bellia, leaving the shocked famillia behind.

"What…was that?" A member asks.

"Whatever that is, it was enough to make Bete shut his mouth and learned his lesson." A member said as people in the pub bursts into laugh.

"Goku…" Aiz said to herself.

"Aiz, did you know who that boy was?" Riveria asks.

"Yes…he was the one who slayed that Minotaur, his name is Son Goku..." She replied, surprising the elf. 'Son Goku, huh? That was no magic…it was something else…it seems…..more destructive…' Riveria thought to herself.

* * *

After searching for hours,

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Dungeon, Third Floor…

"Bellia! Bellia!" Goku called. Suddenly, a frog monster tried to attack Goku but he punch it before it can do that and cause it to explode. More monster appeared as all of them surrounded Goku. "I don't have time for this!" Goku said to himself. All the monster started to attack Goku as he gritted his teeth in frustration. " **HAAA!** " With a yell, silver aura appeared that shook the city as tremendous gust of wind was send, dissipating all the monsters that surrounded him. Goku continued to search for Bellia. He then, decided to use his sensing ability to find her. He felt her energy and IT to where she was.

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, Dungeon, Sixth Floor…

He found her, lying on the ground. Goku picked her up in bridal style and stare at her face that was covered with blood. He sighed in relieve.

"Didn't i told you to not push yourself too far?" He said with a smile. He then IT out of the Dungeon.

Universe 120, Earth, Orario, Labyrinth City Orario, near Hestia Famillia Hideout…

Goku was carrying her while walking towards the hideout. She open her eyes only to find out that she was being carried. She blush as Goku notices her. He sighed in relieve.

"What were you thinking? You know that it was dangerous to go into Dungeon alone…" Goku said.

"I want…I want to become strong…strong enough to protect you, Kami-sama and those who I care…" She weakly said.

Goku smiled at her determination. "You want to become stronger? Then, be patient and don't push yourself too far, okay?"

"Okay, Goku-kun..." She said and smiled at him which he replied it back with a large smile.

To be Continue…

* * *

 **Yeepee! Finished Chapter 1 Rewrite! Anyways, sorry if there is grammar error, a rushed scene or any negative things so there might be a rewrite. The relationship between Goku and Bellia is that of a sibling to Goku, but Bellia of course, think him as something more. Yes, this will be harem but mainly focuses on Goku and Bellia. She will have the same status and power from her canon so there is Arganaut. Realis Phrase was already been achieved when she first met Goku. With that being wrapped up, what do you readers think? Is it good? Bad? Ugly!? Review it and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Goku's Status:**

 **Strength: XXXX  
Endurance: XXXX  
Dexterity: XXXX  
Agility: XXXX  
Magic: E457  
**

 **Bellia's Status:**

 **Strength: A1002  
Endurance: AA1530  
Dexterity: A856  
Agility: AAA61023  
Magic: C450  
Luck: H  
Abnormal Resistance: H**

 **Me: Well then, bye-cha!**


	2. The End of the Old

**Apologies, to those who liked this story (even though it was just one chapter) but I'm discontinuing this fic.**

 **Reasons?**

 **I guess some of you know of this.**

 **The story….well, it's pretty bad.**

 **Real bad.**

 **Like, worse bad!**

 **But, worried not. I'm going to create a new DBS x Danmachi fanfic that will be much better than this one. For the summary, check my profile.**

 **So, good bye and see you in another fic!**


End file.
